WHAT?
by ferritgrl14
Summary: someone brought a really good statement to me should we trust him find out in this chapter
1. getting closer

Travis-hey lily  
Lily-whats up  
Travis-nothing much you  
Lily-same here  
Travis-do you want to hang out after rfr  
Lily-sure  
Travis-cool  
-after rfr-  
Ray-lily where are you going  
Lily-home to study  
Ray-want to study at my house  
Lily-sorry I cant  
Ray-okay  
Lily-I am sorry I really have to study at home don't call either our phone  
Is broken  
Ray-oh kay  
-at mickies-  
Lily-hey travis  
Travis-I thought you would never come  
Lily-ray sorta made me late  
Travis-so what do you want to do  
Lily-don't matter  
Travis-want to go to my house  
Lily-sure  
-at travis' house-  
Travis-mom I am home my friend lily is here  
Lily-hello mrs. Strong  
His mom-hello lily  
Lily-nice to meet you  
-in travis' room-  
Lily-travis I found this at the station is it yours  
Travis-yeah where did you find it  
-it was a picture of him and his best friend-  
Travis-thank you soo much for giving it to me  
Lily-it looks like my twin  
Travis-you have a twin  
Lily-yeah she lives in London she will be coming out soon  
Travis-what is her name  
Lily-nikki  
Travis-as in nikki randall  
Lily-yeah why  
Travis-your twin is my friend  
Lily-omg look at the time I really have to be going 


	2. we meet again

Travis-well see you at school tomorrow oh yeah when will your sister be  
here  
Lily-tomorrow she will be coming to school with me  
Travis-lily....... I really really....  
Lily-what really what  
Travis-I really like you  
Lily-I know we are going out remember  
Travis-oh yeah  
Lily-well I really have to go  
-she walks out of the room-  
Travis-lily wait up  
Lily-yeah  
-travis leans in and kisses lily-  
Travis-I don't want you to leave my house I want you to stay forever  
Lily-as a friend of mine always says nothing is more important than family  
Travis-I don't know if I can live without you  
Lily-believe I thing you can last 8 hours  
Travis-8 hours I thought it was only 6 hours  
Lily-travis I really need to get home I mean my sister is coming remember  
Travis-I am coming with you  
Lily-okay I think  
-walking to lily's-  
Travis-the first day I met you I thought you looked familiar I was about to  
call you nikki  
Lily-but I am not nikki  
Travis-I know  
Lily-hey look its her  
-they wave at her-  
Lily-nikki over here  
Nikki-lily omg you don't know how much I have missed you  
Travis-hey nikki  
Nikki-omg travis I thought I would never see you again after you moved from  
London and moved to hong kong well how was it  
Travis-fine I really miss it  
Lily-nikki I cant wait for you to meet ray and Robbie  
Travis-yeah they are really cool people  
Lily-nikki what have you been doing  
Nikki-nothing much I really missed you and mom and dad and then when I met  
travis and he moved I really missed him  
Lily-I cant imagine leaving a friend like him  
Nikki-it was really hard the day he left we took a picture for each of us  
and we promised eachother when we were older we would meet again and look  
we did  
Travis-yeah and good thing too I was starting to go crazy when I moved here  
and meet lily she reminded me of you soo much and I couldn't figure it out  
till she told me you were her twin today  
Niiki-lily where is what I will be calling home  
Lily-about half a mile from here  
-they walked the rest of the way just catching up- 


	3. friends and dating

Travis-nikki why did you move here  
Nikki-I missed my mom and dad and lily  
Lily-how do I tell you this mom died last year in a car wreck  
Nikki-what about simone  
Lily-she is fine she is at home with dad  
Nikki-oh  
Travis-nikki are you going to be staying here a while  
Nikki-I am going to live here permanently  
Travis-cool so am I hopefully  
Lily-you mean you are never moving again  
Travis-yeah I just found out my dad got a permanent job here  
Lily-were here  
Travis-this is your house  
Lily-yeah my dad is a millionaire  
Travis-I would have never guessed you don't act like a rich snob  
Lily-see we just moved here last week  
Nikki-I love it I am going to be living here  
Lily-yeah it is a really nice house me and simone chose it  
Nikki-dad let you two chose it  
Lily-yeah he said we were going to live here we get to chose it  
-they go into the house and go into lily's room-  
Travis-wheres your dad  
Lily-he is at my cousins house  
Travis-your dad is a lawyer isn't he  
Lily-yeah he is helping them with a lawsuit  
Nikki-I still cant believe I am living here  
Lily-I have to call dad  
-lily gets the phone-  
Phillip-hello lily  
Lily-nikki is here and my friend travis is here just thought I would call  
you and tell you  
Phillip-thank you for calling I wont be home till late you make you nikki  
and travis something to eat travis can stay there tonight  
Lily-thanx I have to go bye  
Phillip-bye  
-she hung up the phone-  
Lily-what do you guys want to eat  
Travis-don't matter to me  
Nikki-food would be nice  
-travis and lily and nikki start laughing-  
Lily-common guys I am not that bad of a cook  
Nikki-key word being that bad  
Travis-lets just make a pizza how hard could that be  
Lily-k I will get a frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the stove  
Nikki-um please tell me you have an evacuation plan  
Lily-I will order a pizza then  
Nikki-that sounds really safe  
Lily-what do you mean  
Nikki-at least you cant burn down the house  
Lily-funny very funny  
Travis-here let me get the phone  
-all of a sudden the lights go out-  
Travis-are you two okay  
-the lights come back on and ray and Robbie are there-  
Travis-that was a surprise  
Ray-the door was open  
Lily-were all here  
Nikki-hey you guys  
Lily-ray Robbie you have to go I am sorry it is just my dad doesn't know  
you are here and the phones are dead so I cant call him and tell him  
-ray and Robbie leave-  
Travis-so lily do you want to go on a date tomorrow at 7  
Lily-sure nikki you and ray can go on a date too  
Nikki-sure  
Lily-I am going to order the pizza  
-a hour later the pizza comes-  
Lily-I think I am going to bed we can all sleep in my room  
Travis-I am going to sleep down here  
Lily-k  
-they all go to sleep they wake up the next morning-  
Travis-hey you two  
Nikki-hey  
Lily-lets go out somewhere I need to get out of the house  
-they go walking and go to mickies-  
Lily-what is going on mickies is never closed omg  
Nikki-what  
Travis-we need to get in  
-they go into mickies-  
Travis-micky are you okay  
Lily-call 911  
Nikki-what happened  
Travis-micky what happened  
Micky-some one broke in and ................  
-micky went unconscious-  
-later on that night instead of going to mickies they went to the station-  
Lily-I have to go really fast  
-travis comes in and sees nikki but thinks she is lily-  
Travis-hey lily  
-he kisses her-  
Nikki-I am not lily  
Travis-sorry  
-lily comes back and nikki and travis leave to go get ray-  
-ray walks in and sees lily and thinks she is nikki-  
Ray-hey nikki  
-he kisses her-  
Lily-I am not nikki  
-they all come back and get with there right dates-  
-after the night is over they go to lily's-  
-the hospital calls about micky-  
Nurse-I am sorry but micky stone died from a bullet wound do you know who  
his family is  
Lily-I am sorry but I don't know he never told us I am sorry I couldn't  
help  
-she hangs up-  
Travis-lily this note was on your front porch-  
-lily reads it-  
Lily-it is a note from Robbie saying he wants to meet nikki tomorrow  
Travis-I don't know Robbie went out of town today  
Lily-does that mean that someone is after us  
Travis-probably  
Ray-oh that was me Robbie told me to write it  
Lily-good 


	4. we have a stalker

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO EDIT THIS STORY I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAD  
NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE  
STALKER SPEECH I HAVE IN HERE IS FROM WWW.ILLWILLPRESS.COM THE TOON IS  
SECRET ADMIRER.  
RAY-WAIT LET ME SEE IT  
LILY-WHY  
RAY-JUST LET ME  
-LILY GIVES IT TO RAY-  
RAY-THIS WASN'T THE ONE I WROTE LILY  
NIKKI-WAIT SO WE HAVE A STALKER  
TRAVIS-GREAT THAT IS JUST GREAT  
RAY-HA HA HA HA YOU HAVE A STALKER YOU HAVE A STALKER I DON'T YOU DO YOUR  
GONNA DIE I CAN SLEEP AT NIGHT NE NE HE HE  
LILY-YOU HAVE A STALKER TO IF IT KNOWS WE ARE ALL HERE IT IS STALKING ALL  
OF US  
TRAVIS-BUT HE ONLY KNOWS ABOUT NIKKI  
LILY-SO WE THINK  
NIKKI-WHATS GONNA HAPPEN  
LILY-I DON'T KNOW BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A CHANCE WE ARE ALL SLEEPING IN  
MY ROOM  
RAY-I NEED TO GO HOME I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW  
-RAY LEAVES-  
LILY-I JUST NEED TO GO TO MY ROOM REALLY QUICK AND CLEAN IT UP  
-LILY GOES TO HERE ROOM-  
LILY *WISPERING*-HUH WHATS THIS  
-SHE OPENS IT AND READS IT-  
DEAR TRAVIS, LILY, AND NIKKI,  
I CAN SEE YOU NOW BEWARE OF THE WINDOW AND BEWARE OF ME. I AM OUTSIDE YOUR  
HOUSE AND SCREENING YOUR CALLS. YOU CALL 911 I ATTACK. DON'T CALL ANYONE  
OR ELSE.  
  
LILY *SCEAMING*-NIKKI! TRAVIS! GET UP HERE NOW  
-THEY GO RUNNING INTO LILY'S ROOM-  
LILY-READ THIS  
-THEY READ IT-  
NIKKI-OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO  
TRAVIS-MY CELL HE CANT SCREEN THAT  
LILY-HOW DO WE KNOW THIS PERSON IS NOT IN MY HOUSE  
NIKKI-TRAVIS I THINK WE SHOULD GO TO YOUR HOUSE  
TRAVIS-THAT WONT BE ANY BETTER MY PARENTS ARE OUT THAT IS WHY I AM STAYING  
HERE  
LILY-WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO I MEAN WHAT IF  
TRAVIS-DON'T I HEAR SOMETHING  
-THEY HEAR SOMEONE WALKING DOWN THE HALL. ALL OF A SUDDEN ANOTHER LETTER  
SLIPS UNDER LILYS DOOR-  
-THEY READ IT-  
DEAR FRIENDS,  
AS YOU NOW KNOW I AM IN YOUR HOUSE. DON'T DO ANY SUDDEN MOVES THE ONLY  
PLACES YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CALL IS YOUR PARENTS. I AM LETTING YOU DO THAT  
SO YOUR PARENTS KNOW YOU ARE OKAY BUT DON'T TELL THEM TO CALL 911.  
LILY-CRAP  
TRAVIS-LILY WE WILL BE OKAY I PROMISE  
LILY-TRAVIS I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OR ANYONE  
NIKKI-HE IS LETTING US CALL OUR PARENTS THAT CODE WE MADE WITH THE NUMBERS  
WE CAN NEVER MIND  
LILY-YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING BUT I THINK I WAS TO MESS WITH THIS  
PERSONS HEAD EITHER WAY THE PHONES ARE DEAD AND TRAVIS YOUR CELL WONT DO US  
ANY GOOD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE REMEMBER HOW LOUD YOU HAVE TO TALK HE WILL HEAR  
US AND YEAH THAT WOULD NOT BE GOOD  
NIKKI-LETS JUST GO TO SLEEP MAYBE THIS IS JUST A HALLUCINATION  
LILY-YEAH MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT  
TRAVIS-LETS BLOCK ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS JUST IN CASE  
LILY-GOOD IDEA HELP ME MOVE THE DRESSER THAT WOULD BE GOOD FOR THE WINDOW  
-THEY BLOCK ALL THE WINDOWS AND STUFF TO WHERE IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR  
ANOYONE TO BREAK INTO HER ROOM-  
TRAVIS-LETS ALSO DO SHIFTS TO WERE WE ALL GET LIKE 4 HOURS OF SLEEP AT A  
TIME AND SOMEONE WOULD WATCH THE ROOM TO MAKE SURE NO ONE TRIES TO GET IN  
LILY-OKAY I WILL WATCH FIRST I HAVE TOO MUCH ENERGY  
TRAVIS-IF SOMEONE TRIES WAKE US UP  
LILY-GOT CHA  
TRAVIS-WELL IF I WERE YOU STAND SOMEWHERE ALONG A WALL SO THEY CANT SEE YOU  
AT ALL  
-TRAVIS AND NIKKI GO TO SLEEP AND LILY WATCHES THE ROOM-  
-ALL OF A SUDDEN THE DOOR KNOB START TO WOBBLE-  
A VOICE-OH LILY OPEN UP I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU  
LILY-WHOS THERE  
A VOICE-YOUR STALKER  
LILY-GET AWAY LEAVE US ALONE WHY US  
A VOICE-YOU HAVE SOMETHING I WANT  
LILY-WHAT I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU UNLESS IT IS A SOMEONE  
A VOICE-YEARS AGO THIS WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME I WANT IT BACK  
-AT THAT TIME LILY WAS WAKING UP TRAVIS AND NIKKI-  
LILY-WHAT IS IT COMMON WHAT  
A VOICE-NOW I WANT TO TAKE THIS AWAY FROM THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK IT AWAY FROM  
ME  
LILY-WHAT PLEASE TELL ME  
-AT THAT TIME THE VOICE STOPPED-  
TRAVIS-I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR ALL OF US TO STAY UP NOW  
LILY-WHAT DOES HE WANT THIS IS REALLY FREAKY I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE  
WANTS  
NIKKI-REMEMBER A COUPLE A YEARS AGO BEFORE I MOVED I HAD A BOYFRIEND  
LILY-HOW CAN I FORGET HE WAS A PHYSCOPATH  
NIKKI-WELL I HAVE BEEN GETTING THESE STRANGE EMAILS FROM HIM SAYING WHEN I  
MOVED BACK HE WOULD STOP AT NOTHING TO GET ME TO ............... *SHE STARTS CRYING*  
LILY-WHAT NIKKI WE NEED TO KNOW  
NIKKI-HE SAID HE WOULD STOP AT NOTHING TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND I  
DON'T REMEMBER THE REST  
TRAVIS-YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER NIKKI  
LILY-WAIT YOUR EMAIL WE CAN CHECK IT  
-THEY GET ON THE COMPUTER AND CHECK NIKKIS EMAIL-  
NIKKI-I NEVER DELETE ANY OF MY EMAIL SO IT IS STILL THERE  
LILY-WHERE IS IT 


	5. is he following us?

LILY-WILL IT WORK  
NIKKI-I HOPE I MEAN IF HE KNOWS HOW I FEEL HE HAS TO ACCEPT IT WHETHER HE  
LIKES IT OR NOT  
TRAVIS-I DON'T KNOW  
-THEY GOT ANOTHER EMAIL FROM HIM-  
FROM- FREAKYFACE300  
TO- GOODGIRL5  
SUBJECT- DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID  
  
I KNOW YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO GET ME TO STOP. I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THIS  
IS OVER. WHICH COULD TAKE A LONG TIME THE WAY YOU GUYS ARE GOING AT. I  
WILL NOT GIVE UP. YOU BETTER HOPE THE COPS COME RIGHT ABOUT NOW BECAUSE I  
AM NOT LEAVING.  
  
END OF EMAIL  
LILY-GREAT NOW WE ARE IN A WORSE POSITION  
NIKKI-I AM SORRY OKAY I DIDN'T KNOW  
TRAVIS-CRAP WE ARE DEAD  
NIKKI-I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY  
LILY-NIKKI YOU PURPOSELY DID THAT DIDN'T YOU  
NIKKI-NO BUT I HAVE AN IDEA I AM GETTING ON INSTANT MESSAGE  
LILY-WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO THAT  
NIKKI-HE IS ALWAYS ON THERE I COULD TELL HIM WE GIVE UP AND WE WILL DO  
ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF HERE  
LILY-I HAVE TO GO GET SOMETHING FROM MY ROOM  
-SHE WALKS TOWARDS THE DOOR-  
LILY-THE DOORS LOCKED  
TRAVIS-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
LILY-YOU TRY AND GET US OUT OF HERE  
-TRAVIS WALKS OVER TOWARDS THE DOOR-  
TRAVIS-WE ARE LOCKED IN NIKKI DON'T GO WITH THAT PLAN HE KNOWS WE ARE IN  
HERE  
NIKKI-TOO LATE  
TRAVIS-WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO LATE  
NIKKI-I ALREADY DID THAT  
LILY-NO YOU DIDN'T DON'T LIE  
NIKKI-I AM NOT LYING  
LILY-YEAH YOU ARE  
NIKKI-FINE  
TRAVIS-PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A WAY OUT  
LILY-WHERE THERES A WILL THERES A WAY  
NIKKI-LILY GET US OUT OF HERE  
TRAVIS-GREAT THE LIGHTS JUST WENT OUT  
LILY-THE LIGHTS  
LILY-FOLLOW ME  
-THEY ALL FOLLOW LILY-  
NIKKI-I DON'T SEE A POINT TO THIS WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US  
LILY-I REMEMBER BEING LOCKED IN HERE A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO RAY WAS PLAYING A  
JOKE ON ME AND MY MOM DIDN'T KNOW I WAS IN HERE SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT  
IT SO I HAD MADE A PASSAGE WHERE YOU COULD GET OUT AND I PUT IT RIGHT BY  
THE LIGHTS IT TAKES YOU TO MICKEYS  
TRAVIS-THAT'S A GOOD PLAN IT IS JUST THAT MICKEY IS DEAD!  
LILY-NO WHEN WE SAW HIM THE OTHER NIGHT AT HIS STORE IT WASN'T MICKEY IT  
WAS HIS BROTHER PRETENDING TO BE HIM MICKEY IS STILL THERE ALL WE HAVE TO  
DO I GO TO HIS STORE AND WE CAN GET OUT  
TRAVIS-HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS  
LILY-LONG STORY I WILL EXPLAIN LATER JUST THINK LIKE THAT DO YOU WANT TO  
GET OUT OF HERE OR DO YOU WANT TO STAY LOCKED IN HERE FOREVER  
TRAVIS-I AM WITH YOU  
NIKKI-SO AM I JUST PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING  
LILY-DON'T WORRY  
NIKKI-TRAVIS GET THE COMPUTER I HAVE A PLAN TOO  
LILY-SO DO I AND I ALSO HAVE A PLAN THAT COULD GET US HURT BUT HE WILL GO  
TO JAIL  
TRAVIS-I KNOW WHAT WE ARE DOING BUT THIS WILL NEVER END  
LILY-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT  
TRAVIS-NO MATTER WHAT WE DO HE WILL FIND US  
LILY-BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW  
TRAVIS-THINGS LIKE THIS NEVER END HE FOUND US ONCE HE COULD FIND US AGAIN  
LILY-I KNOW BUT WE CAN GET OUT FOR NOW WE CAN MAKE IT TO WHERE WE HAVE A  
GREATER CHANCE OF SURVIVAL  
NIKKI-YEAH I THINK WE SOULD GET OUT WE DON'T NEED TO STAY HERE AND GET  
KILLED  
LILY-GREAT YOU GOT ANOTHER EMAIL  
NIKKI-I WILL CHECK IT WHEN WE GET THERE  
TRAVIS-I HOPE HE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING  
NIKKI-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WOULD  
TRAVIS-HE COULD HAVE BEEN SARCASTIC I MEAN HE LOCKED US IN HERE HE COULD BE  
FOLLOWING US  
LILY-I DOUBT IT THIS GUY WAS BRAIN DEAD WHEN IT CAME TO SOMETHING AS  
OBVIOUS AS THAT  
TRAVIS-I DON'T KNOW I JUST HAVE THAT GUT FEELING YOU KNOW  
LILY-THAT FEELING LIKE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING US  
NIKKI-YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT 


	6. there catching on

NIKKI-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE IS IT  
LILY-I CANT FIND THE EMAIL WHERE IS IT  
TRAVIS-WAIT THERE IS ONE NEW MESSAGE  
FROM- FREAKYFACE300  
TO- GOODGIRL5  
SUBJECT- I SEE YOU  
  
WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU WANTED TO CHECK YOUR EMAIL WELL GUESS WHAT I GOT INTO  
YOUR ACCOUNT AND DELETED ALL THE EMAILS FROM ME SO YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS.  
YOU HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF OH AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I CAN GET INTO  
YOUR ROOM SO DON'T SLEEP AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE OUT OF LUCK YOUR PHONES  
ARE DEAD HERE LET ME CRY FOR YOU. BOO HOO  
END OF EMAIL  
  
TRAVIS-SHOOT  
LILY-WHERE CAN HE GET IN AT  
NIKKI-I AM SOO SORRY YOU GUYS I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE COME BACK  
LILY-ITS NOT YOUR FAULT  
NIKKI-I DON'T CARE  
-ALL OF A SUDDEN THEY GET ANOTHER EMAIL-  
FROM- FREAKYFACE300  
TO-GOODGIRL5  
SUBJECT-SCARED YET  
  
STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW I CAN GET IN. WELL LET ME TELL YOU I AM IN  
YOUR HOUSE AND THERE IS NO ESCAPING NOW. NO ONE CAN GET IN OR OUT. I KNOW  
SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW THOUGH. WHERE I CAN GET IN YOUR ROOM AT. SEE I  
HAVE SOME FRIENDS ON YOUR ROOF ALL I HAVE TO DO IS GIVE THEM THE SIGN AND  
THEY CAN DRILL INTO YOUR ROOM OR ANY ROOM IN THE HOUSE. WE ARE VIDEO  
TAPING YOU SO WE ALWAYS WILL KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. THERE IS NO ESCAPING OH  
THERE IS ALSO MICROPHONES. SO GIVE UP THERE IS NO HOPE WE KNOW WHAT YOU  
SAY AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT. BY THE WAY WE ARE ABOUT TO DRILL INTO YOUR ROOM  
SO I WOULD LEAVE. BUT WHAT IS THE USE I WILL KNOW WHERE YOU ARE SO NO  
ESCAPING.  
  
END OF EMAIL  
  
LILY-*WISPERING* THERE IS ONE ROOM THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT FOLLOW ME  
-THEY GO TO A ROOM THAT IS IN THE CLOSET-  
TRAVIS-WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US  
LILY-THERE IS A ROOM HERE NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT IT ONLY ME  
NIKKI-LETS GO  
TRAVIS-ARE YOU SURE  
LILY-DO YOU WANT TO TAKE A CHANCE  
NIKKI-I DON'T WANT TO DIE IF THAT IS WHAT YOU MEAN  
-THEY ARE NOW UNDER THE HOUSE-  
TRAVIS-ARE YOU SURE WE ARE SAFE  
LILY-NO ONE COULD POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT THIS ROOM  
NIKKI-GOOD  
TRAVIS-I BROUGHT THE COMPUTER JUST SO WE COULD GET EMAILS  
-THEY GET ANOTHER EMAIL-  
FROM- FREAKYFACE300  
TO-GOODGIRL5  
SUBJECT- YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HISE  
  
GREAT HIDING SPACE YOU GUYS. I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THUMBS UP. SORRY BUT WE  
DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS ROOM AND WE WILL FIND OUT. GET OUT BEFORE WE FIND  
YOU. YOU DON'T WANT THAT DO YOU. NO I DIDN'T THINK SO.  
END OF THE EMAIL  
  
TRAVIS-WHO VOTES WE ARE IN TROUBLE  
LILY-I DO  
NIKKI-COMMON YOU GUYS WE CAN FIGHT HIM WITH HIS OWN MEDICINE  
-THEY WRITE HIM AN EMAIL-  
FROM-GOODGIRL5  
TO-FREAKYFACE300  
SUBJUECT- YOU GOT US  
YOU GOT US. YOU ALSO FOUND US. THERE IS NO STOPPING YOU FROM HURTING US.  
EXCEPT YOUR OWN MEDICINE. WE WILL NOT GIVE UP. I WILL NOT GO BACK OUT  
WITH YOU. YOU ARE PHYSCO I CANT TRUST YOU EVER AGAIN.  
END OF EMAIL  
THE GUY-SHE IS ON TO US 


	7. still have feelings

Sorry it too so long for me to update I sorta have been busy. And also sorry about the caps lock thing the last few chapters my computer messed up or I accidentally hit caps lock I don't know which one. Well here is a summary of this chapter:  
  
They think someone is following them. Is Mickey still alive or was lily is disbelief. Will they get out. Find out in this chapter!  
  
I am also trying to put your suggestions into effect. Please constructive criticism helps. Don't laugh at me if it doesn't look right the first time because I am sorta confused so I will need your help to help me get it right because I really like being helped I don't like suffering trying to figure out what you are trying to say when you don't say it. I cant read your mind over the internet. Remember all life is suffering please just help me make this story good for all of you all. This may also be one of the last chapters unless I decide to add some more romance onto the end for about 5 chapters. It has to be okay with you people first. Well read and review and tell me all your thoughts. Please. Oh and no I am not a big fan of caps lock for the people who asked. I think I am boring you with this long paragraphs. Sorry.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
"I don't know people don't know about this only me I just made it a few weeks ago not even my dad knows about it." Lily said sarcastically. "I don't care what you or anyone else says I have that feeling and I cant stop thinking that someone is following us." Travis said with a concerned voice scared he might not make it out. "But that is what he wants us to think he doesn't want us to feel safe he wants us to feel endangered and scared." Lily said angrily whispering at Travis. "Enough! I am tired of this bickering. You all have to get along. We are in this together. Do you read my lips together." Said Nikki yelling at Travis and Lily. "Nikki I know you want to help but you can help by stopping the yelling I have a headache. You don't understand I don't want to get us kidnapped or even killed." Said Lily softly to Nikki in a concerning voice. "Lily your right we don't need to be fighting lily this. I mean we have been friends for about a year now. I don't want to lose you. I love you." With this he couldn't believe what he just said. He had been going out with Lily but he never told her he loved her. He did but he was too scared to tell him. "Travis I am glad you finally said that. I love you too." Said lily hugging Travis. "Lily and Travis I know this looks really romantic but we really have to get out of here please I am claustrophobic." Said Nikki almost crying. "Nikki I am so sorry I completely forgot about that. It is really close we will be out in about 5 minutes." Said lily apologetically. "Lily I really don't like tight spaces can we hurry before I pass out." Said Nikki scared. "Lily there is the end of the tunnel." Said Travis happily. "Nikki see we are gonna get out I told you." Said lily so happily she was almost crying. "Travis please tell me this is no joke." Said Nikki sadly. "No joke it is right there." Said Travis to Nikki letting he know this is no joke. They get out but wait where's Mickey he is always there with out him they cant get out. They would be trapped for whoever was stalking them to get them and even possibly kill them. Lily was so scared she didn't want to get caught. She wanted to be free not stalked. They got an email just as lily started crying.  
  
"Lets open it. It cant be worse than what we have gotten." Said Nikki in an assuring voice.  
  
From-Freakyface300  
  
To-Goodgirl5  
  
Subject-(none)  
  
You thought you could get away. Mickey is dead you saw him die. You could have saved him but you didn't. There is no where for you to go. Ha ha ha ha you have a stalker you have a stalker I don't you do your gonna die I can sleep at night.  
  
Common people don't you watch foamy! Well you might as well come back. There is no where else for you to go. You have to come back or else Nikki might faint. She is claustrophobic you know. You need to come back I will not hurt you. I am not going to do anything to you I just want to talk to Nikki. I miss her I don't want to lose her I would really love to see her again.  
  
This is the only reason why I am doing this. Please let her see me I miss her I want her to know that I still love her and I have not moved on. Please I am begging you.  
  
Just bring her back.  
  
"Lily is her serious. I mean are we really going to go back. Should we even believe him." Said Travis worried for Nikki's safety. "Travis do you see anyone following us. No! I didn't think so. He was completely honest. There was a good side to him that only Nikki and I saw. And that was it. He is serious." Said Lily at first nervous but then glad because she remembers how great he was to Nikki he did love her. "Lily I still love him I am just scared that he forgot that I loved him and is just trying to get me to come to find out if I am dating someone. I don't even want to date ray but I fell bad for him I would love to go back out with him." Nikki said as she started to feel more confident about her feelings. "His name was Steve Carter. He was the best person I ever met I miss him so much." "Nikki it is up to you we can go back or figure out how to get out. It is up to you so make the right choice." Said lily confused about Nikki's feelings. "Lily I want to go back to him. I miss him. I want to go back to him back to what we were before we broke up and I moved to London." Said Nikki crying. "We will go then. We will go back to him but if he hurts you say something okay." Said Lily not wanting Nikki to get hurt. 


	8. should we trust him

It has been such a pleasure to be writing this fan fiction. I love writing even though I am not good at it. Well in case you don't get my review I wrote I just wanted you all to know I wrote this fan fiction because I feel you should have a say as a fan I mean we keep the show on why can't we have a say on what to do with it. I wrote this fan fiction so you all can fix anything you want I will put you suggestions in. I promise well on with the fic.  
  
"Nikki I know you still love him but are you positively sure you want to go back to him," Lily said calmly, "I mean what if he just wants us to think he wont do anything just so we will come I don't want that to happen I am sorry." "Lily we can trust him. Remember at the beach when you fell and sprained your ankle." Nikki said happily. "Yeah it was Steve." "Then why can't we trust him. He helped you when you were in need why can't you help him." Nikki asked crying. "Nikki it is just that boy scares me after I found out who he really was. I mean I know you still love him and he still loves you but do we have to take the chance?" Asked Lily nicely with Travis in the background laughing his head off because of what they said. "Travis you inconsiderate jerk!" Said Lily and Nikki at the same time "Why are you laughing at us what did we do?" "I am not I just think you are foolish. I mean common he is not following us we all know that why can't we just trust him for once. I think he really meant what he said in that letter. Guys can't just come out and say stuff like that out of nowhere. They have to be sure they have feelings first. He has to have these feelings for her or else he would have never said that." Said Travis freaking out about what he just said. He pretty much admitted that he did love lily and would not give her up for the world. "Lily what don't you understand? I love him. I should know if we should trust him or not. Trust him Lily he still loves me and cares about me. He will not hurt me or you or Travis. Please let's just go back." Nikki said crying but still happy that she knew he loved her. "I don't feel so good." Just then Nikki passed out. "Nikki! Nikki! Wake up please wake up. Nikki you have to wake up." Said Lily screaming because Nikki was the only one who knew her the real her. "Lily stop lets gets her out of here and back into your house. That should help. I mean she is claustrophobic. If we get her out she will wake up." Said Travis to Lily because he wanted to help Nikki not deafen her he wanted her to get out safely. "Let's go then. But if that suicidal maniac does anything to hurt her I will kill him. I love my sister and my sister loves him. Travis what's a girl to do. I don't want to lose her but I don't want her to go back to him. Travis I need your help." Said Lily looking at Nikki's pale face and sweating skin." Lily it doesn't matter what we want to do. We have to do what is best for Nikki right now. She looks really bad Lily please let her go back. Who cares about him?" Said Travis with a concerning look on his face and crying because he knows what is best for Nikki might not be best for the rest of them. "Travis I am just scared he might be back to his old self. I mean can we really trust and ex-murderer. But whatever lets just take her back and hope he really still loves her." Lily said almost crying for the fact about Steve being a murderer. They walk back to Lily's house with Travis holding Nikki. They get back but something is wrong. Steve isn't there. If he wasn't there then how did all this start was it their imagination or was it real but he is just hiding. Or was he not even real and just proof that they are still kids. Was it that they were panic cases that just had an over imagination. "Travis what happened to him? I can't see him anywhere. Is that a good or bad thing?" Asked Lily honestly. "Lily I don't know but it cant be good. He can be in a really good hiding place and ready to attack at any time. Also he could be gone. He could have been all in out imagination." Said Travis laughing. "If it was our imagination then how did we get the emails? How did we hear the footsteps." Lily said crying because she was scared she didn't want to die but she knew she might not make it trough that night. 


	9. it was all a dream

This will be the last chapter. This is going to be short. Lets just say read my next story when It comes out it will be much better. I hope  
  
"Help help. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Screamed Lily.  
  
"Lily it was all a dream. Lily wake up." Said Travis shaking Lily trying to wake her up.  
  
"What it was all a dream? It seemed so real." Said Lily freaking out.  
  
"Yeah. You scared me you started screaming bloody murder. Something about Steve Carter and kidnapping." Travis said laughing.  
  
"Where's Nikki?" Screamed Lily.  
  
"Who's Nikki?" Asked Travis strangely.  
  
"I dreamt it all. You mean there is no Nikki and no Kidnapping." Said Lily happily.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it anymore. Your safely out of that dream." Said Travis nicely.  
  
See told you that would be short. 


End file.
